When Two Worlds Collide
by Betterthanakiss101
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the most popular girl in school. Naruto Uzumaki, on the other hand, is the most hated in school. When sakura goes through a dramatic break up with her boyfriend Naruto is the only one there to comfort her. Will this encounter blossom into something more or will it just end there? Rated T for some swearing yet to come.


_**She's the most popular girl in school.**_

_**He's the most hated.**_

_**What happens if they fall in love?**_

He walked slowly down the dreary hallways of Kohona High. He hated coming to school, but he didn't like being at home very much either, so he came here every day. His eyes were locked on the green and white tile floor. As people pasted they would whisper things to each other, things that sounded a lot like "-why does he even bother coming anymore? Nobody likes him." and "Thats him, the _freak._". He would love to turn around and punch those people right in the jaw but that would only make matters worse, but then again, why should he care? It's not like he has parents to disappoint anyway.

Running a hand through his blond hair casually he sat at his desk in the back of the room.

"-So then Shikamaru asked me if I had ever - hey are you listening, Forehead?"

"Hm?" the pinkettes head snapped up and turned to her blond friend. "Oh, no. Sorry Ino. What were you saying again?"

Ino rolled her eyes while giving her long platinum blond hair a slight irritated flip. "I was _saying_ Shikamaru and I finally kissed!" she squealed excitedly.

Sakura grinned widely at her best friend. "That's great! You have to tell me everything!" the duo walked into the class room and took their seats next to each other near the back of the room. Ino spilled the details about her first kiss, Sakura would occasionally nod but she actually wasn't listening at all. Her gaze fell upon the boy two seats to the right of her; Naruto Uzumaki. People call him a monster, they talk about him like he isn't even human. The 'populars' nicknamed him the 'Demon Fox' years ago and the name kind of stuck. Sakura didn't talk to him very much but she didn't really think he was all that bad. Sure, he was annoying and didn't know when to shut his mouth, sure he might have a tendency to skip class to get into trouble, sure he was a delinquent and got into fights…what was my point again? Oh yeah! Naruto had his good points too. For example he never gave up no matter what.

"Hey, babe." an arm wrapped around Sakura's shoulder and pulled her into a kiss. Sakura instantly recognized the persons voice as Sasuke Uchiha, her boyfriend of six months. She returned the kiss. They were prefect for each other. Sasuke was the most popular guy in school that all the girls wanted and all the guys wanted to be, where as Sakura was the most popular girl whom all the guys wanted and all the girls wanted to be. They were both at the top of their classes. They were perfect, or at least that's what Sakura wanted to believe. But then why was there this nagging feeling that she was wrong.

Naruto looked over at the pinkette and raven haired boy. The boy, Sasuke, had his arm possessively around the girl, Sakura's, shoulder. Any guy that would look at Sakura like they wanted her would get a death glare from Sasuke that said "Try something and you're dead.", likewise with Sakura. They were a terrifying couple! They both had so much power in the school. If you did something to piss them off they could make your life hell if they wanted too.

The bell rang to mark the end of class. Naruto heard the sound of chairs sliding out quickly followed by foot steps.

_Thump!_

Naruto's head collided painfully with the surface of his desk. "Oops. Sorry I didn't see you there." Sasuke sneered in a sarcastic tone. Naruto glared up at him, Sasuke didn't seem fazed by his attitude, he merely smirked at him. Sasuke draped his arm around his girlfriends waist and pulled her forward. Naruto's gaze rose to meet Sakura's who looked at him and mouthed,

"Sorry" and offered a small smile before being lead out of the room.

Why is it that the cutest girls always go for the jerks?

After school Sakura went to a near by ice cream shop with Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, and Lee. Sasuke pulled her aside and asked her harshly "Is there something going on between you and that fox demon?"

Sakura blinked at him in surprise. "What? No!" she said, completely offended by his question. "Why would you even ask me that? Don't you trust me?" her voice faltering slightly at the end. Sasuke looked away from her.

"I would like to say yes but there are so many guys after you. I wouldn't be surprised if you played around with a few."

She felt tears threaten to spill over. "W-why would you think I would ever do that to you?!" she started softly but as her anger flared her voice rose. "We've been dating for six months! I have never once thought about another man! I trusted you! And even when I found you kissing Karin I took you back! And you say you think _I've_ been cheating?!" she paused, breathing heavily. "I'm done."

"Done with what?" he said in a half amused half angry tone.

Sakura looked him dead in the eyes. "With you."

He didn't normally eavesdrop, but I dare you to keep walking when you hear your name…well nickname mentioned in an argument! Naruto stood behind a fence and listened.

"-en I found you kissing Karin I took you back! And you think _I've_ been cheating?!…..I'm done."

"With what?" came Sasuke's sarcastic reply.

"With you."

He heard heavy foot steps coming closer and figured he should probably move out of the way.

Too late.

The person running collided head on with Naruto and sent both of them toppling towards the hard concrete sidewalk.

"Oow…" Naruto moaned. "Ah! S-sorry!" He stammered. Naruto began to squirm out from under the person but froze when he realized who it was. "S-Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto…?" she was a wreck. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying and her make up was running. Sakura stared at him for a while then flung her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. Naruto felt his face heat up. He wasn't really sure what to do so he did what came first to him. He gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders and stroked her silky pink hair.

They sat on the ground for what seemed like hours but was probable only a few minutes. Naruto didn't want to let go of her. For once in his life he felt like someone needed him and would actually miss him if he left. Besides, it's not like he was going to pass up an opportunity to hold the girl he's been in love with for years.

Sakura finally released her grip on Naruto and pulled away from him, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry Naruto, I shouldn't have done that to you so suddenly."

Naruto looked taken aback as he said, "What? You don't have to be sorry for that," He looked away bashfully. "Besides, I kind of….liked it."

"Oh."

They both looked at the ground and blushed. Sakura looked up at the darkening sky. "I should probably get home-"

Naruto basically jumped up before she even finished her sentence. "I'll walk you home!"

"Uh, okay."

The pair walked in an awkward silence down the street. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she notice Naruto sneak glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She felt like she could finally breathe easy knowing Naruto wasn't going to judge her.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

She leant in and placed a light kiss on Naruto's cheek, causing him to turn an interesting shade of red and attempt to put together a sentence. She giggled at jogged playfully up to the front door of her house. "Thanks for walking me home!"

"S-sure, anytime…" he said in a daze, hand still on his cheek as if he still couldn't believe what had happened.

**Chapter 2 will be posted eventually! You know, when I feel like it… ;P**

**I love you all for reading my crappy stories ! ^_^**


End file.
